


The Surrogate Namek

by EikoWest



Category: Original Derivative Work, 二次創作
Genre: Alternate Universe – Namekian-centric, Aphrodisiacs, Basically Everyone Wants A Piece Of Piccolo, Blatant Sexism, Canon Male-Hermaphroditic Piccolo, Crude & Barbaric Mating Rituals, Dark & Disturbing Themes, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Egg Laying, Gang Rape, Graphic Sex, Horny Nameks, Ideologically Sensitive, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Impregnation, NSFW, No Ki Powers, Normal Nameks, Other, Piccolo Is A Rare Hermaphrodite Omega Namek, Porn With Plot, Possible OOCness, Pregnant Sex, R-18, Sexual Aggression & Violence, Sexual Objectification, Somewhat Alpha/Omega Dynamics (Namekian Style), Story #105, Threesomes(?), Uke Piccolo, Unbeta'd, サオＰ, スラＰ, デンＰ, ネイＰ, ピリＰ, 腐向け, 飯Ｐ
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 09:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20833577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EikoWest/pseuds/EikoWest
Summary: Nail and Dende want a child; but not just any ordinary asexually produced child. They wanted a child with their combined genetic attributes that only a rare hermaphroditic Namek can conceive and birth. When reclusive and enigmatic Piccolo suddenly appears in their village, they know they’ve found the perfect surrogate Namek to bear their ideal offspring, and they will move heaven and hell to get what they desire. Problem is, they aren’t the only ones who desire the very same thing… and the very same Namek.





	The Surrogate Namek

**Author's Note:**

> Just letting anyone who might be taking on this story know that I *still* have *not* seen DB: Super so (apart from some scant research I've done i.e. YouTube clips and Wiki Pages) I'm feeling in the dark with the respective characters. Here's hoping I didn't stray too far from their original personalities… 
> 
> (Also, with regards to their ages in here, it's as follows: _Piccolo - 8, Dende - 10, Nail - 15, Saonel - 18, Pirina - 25_. By DBZ standards, 15, 10, and 8-year old Nameks aren't really underage, but I ticked that AO3 warning to be on the safe side anyways. So yeah…) 
> 
> **EDIT:** Lastly, I had to add this because I realized that I originally put "Gohan/Piccolo" first in the Relationship Category which might have been a teensy bit misleading. There isn't going to be much GohanxPiccolo luvin' for a while (maybe in the 3rd and final chapter only?), so for the lovelies who came on board just for that: I apologize! But I do hope you find their bit in the end worth the wait… Cheers!

“Hullo, neighbour! It’s us again.”

Before he could fully open the door, he was pushed aside as his two guests quickly stormed his house and invaded his modest kitchen to set down some food.

“We brought you the best delicacies from our farm, we hope it is to your liking! Now, I know what you’re thinking. We Nameks only drink water, yes. But a little food every now and then is not so bad—rather nice, even.”

“What do you want this time?”

The smaller of his guests promptly got on his knees, then the taller of them reluctantly followed. Both of them bowed deeply with their foreheads on the ground.

“Still the same thing we wanted from the very start. Please reconsider becoming the surrogate mother of our child, Piccolo-san!”

After only a month of moving into Yellowstone Garden—the capital of Namek Town, Piccolo had no idea how, but word of his hermaphroditism had spread like wildfire, and he’s had three requests from Nameks in his neighbourhood already: two from two different asexual couples to become the surrogate mother of their future children, and one offer to mate from a single alpha male-asexual who wished to have many offspring.

It’s been two months now, and the offers have only increased in number.

He has refused them all.

While most of the couples and single male asexuals have had the temperance to respect his decision, two of the couples who had first approached him still refused to give up…

“Look,” Piccolo began, not bothering to move from his doorway and not bothering to close his door either. “I’ve heard that there are at least half a dozen other hermaphroditic Nameks in this neighbourhood who are willing to openly mate, please go bother them instead, alright? I’m not interested.”

The couple with whom Piccolo have been acquainted with as Nail and Dende exchanged a look – a look told him that they weren’t going to be out of his hair anytime soon (figuratively speaking, of course).

Dende’s bow deepened even more, if that were even possible. “We’re awfully sorry to impose on you like this, Piccolo-san… We really are, but you see…”

The younger of the couple, a Namek of ten years was the more mild-mannered of the two. He was decent-looking enough with kind eyes and a genuinely gentle demeanour. But something told Piccolo that he was acting out of some dire Namekian biological imperative at the moment because even he looked uncomfortable with the intrusive pestering they were doing. It seemed that this Namek was most likely in his “heat”.

“Of course, we have already tried appealing to those other Nameks you speak of… Unfortunately, they are all very pregnant at the moment and can no longer accommodate us. You do understand that the ratio of asexual Nameks versus hermaphroditic ones are grossly disproportionate. If we weren’t so desperate to have a child which shared our attributes…”

“That’s enough, Dende. Let me do the talking.”

“B-but, Nail-san—”

“We can’t afford to be subtle now. We only have one shot at this,” Nail said with a finality, rising from his prostrate position, effectively silencing his mate.

“Forgive me if I skip the formalities, we’ve already done that in all our previous visits. As you probably know by now, _we need you._ You’re the only one left in the entire town who isn’t taken or pregnant at the moment, and we did kind of have first dibs on you. Saonel and Pirina did see you first but Dende and I were the first who initiated a proper courtship. We all know that the strongest hermaphrodite Nameks can have up to four sexually fertilized eggs in their womb from at least three couples and two other different donors the same time if you would be so kind as to fulfil your duty to the rest of Namekind.”

Dende, the smallest though not the youngest Namek in the room was blushing furiously by then from fingernails to the very tips of his antennae, but did not dare dispute his mate’s very upfront if not somewhat indelicate words.

Piccolo on the other hand, had managed to keep his bearings but the humiliation he felt was plain as day on his stained cheeks. Deep inside, he was stewing in anger that his integrity as a Namek was being challenged. He knew his obligations well, but he also knew that he had every right to refuse if he felt that he wasn’t ready…

“My answer hasn’t and will not change. I refuse,” he gritted out. “Now, please—”

Nail slammed his fist against the wall, making Dende jump. “Why did you come out here to the city in the first place? To tempt us all with your presence and seduce us with your fragrance? Do you know what it’s like for a Namek in heat to smell a fertile one?—and a virgin at that! Don’t tell me you aren’t aware of your effect on us, because I’m sure you are! So cut the bullshit and stop playing coy with us!”

“N-Nail-san…!”

“I speak the truth!” Nail snapped. He stepped up close and looked Piccolo straight in the eye, the five-inch height difference not intimidating him the least. “You can’t keep denying your destiny, Piccolo! Allow us to fulfil it!”

Piccolo, though seven years Nail’s junior, didn’t allow the age difference to bear down on him. He heaved once, not breaking eye contact.

“Please leave, _now._”

Dende choked back a sob as he clamped his hands over his mouth, unable to hide his shock and disappointment.

“Fine.” Nail stepped back. He had a smug smile on his face that Piccolo didn’t like one bit. “So that’s how it’s going to be, eh? We’ll leave, but not before giving you one last piece of friendly advice… It won’t be long now, give or take, a couple of days going by how sweet you smell, you’ll hit the peak week of your cycle; and when that happens, many asexual Nameks will be drawn to you and will act out of pure instinct to mate. If you aren’t marked, you’ll be raped indiscriminately. Think about it, Piccolo. You need us as much as we need you. That’s just how it is.” With that Nail stormed towards the door. “C’mon, Dende! Give him more time to come to his senses.”

Dende obediently followed, but stopped just before crossing the threshold.

“P-Piccolo-san, I apologize for my mate’s rather impudent approach, but we’ve been mates for three years now and have been waiting for the perfect surrogate Namek. When we sensed you, we knew it had to be you. I just want to let you know that we will treat you well, more than can be said for those just waiting to take you without your consent… You might not know it but, once pregnant, you will be too weak to defend yourself no matter how strong you are. If it is our child you carry, we will take it upon ourselves to protect you…”

“Enough! Leave me be!!!”

Dende bowed low one last time and left.

  


**-x-**

  


Piccolo had lived all his life in a temple in the mountains with his uncle Kami and his father Daimaoh. But the day he turned eight, they deemed him sexually mature enough to go live like a normal Namek. Even if his Uncle Kami didn’t care to explain further, his father had no reservations about telling it straight to his face:

“_You turned out to be a sexual Namek. That means, you can’t live up here in the temple anymore. You need to get hitched.”_

Though he didn’t understand it then, it turns out that his Uncle Kami had a letter prepared for him explaining everything. Only asexual male Nameks were considered pure enough to live the sacred life of reclusion. The gods have made him a sexual Namek, a hermaphrodite. Therefore, he was meant to mate and it was their duty to make sure that he ventured out into the world to give birth to many more Namekian children.

Asexual reproduction was extremely taxing, not only physically but mentally, and because of this, more and more asexual Nameks preferred to seek out hermaphrodite Nameks to mate and create offspring. This was also the more desirable option for one obvious reason: children born of asexual union were almost entirely carbon copies of their birth parent. This was why much of the Namekian race initially lacked diversity and evolutionary traits. As recent as the last century, hermaphrodite Nameks capable of sexual reproduction have emerged, and they had the ability to imbue their children with traits of whomever or whatever creature they desired. This produced a new breed of Nameks that turned out to not only be stronger but also more attractive. However, these special hybrid hermaphrodite Nameks were extremely rare.

Piccolo was a free-spirited Namek, not quite like the rest of the hive-minded populace, and though many hermaphrodite Nameks would naturally jump at the first chance to mother a child of an asexual couple—all simply for the sake of the greater good—he had very different ideas about how he wanted to live his life, and having himself impregnated by other Namekian couples was not part of it… At least, not in the foreseeable future.

  


**-x-**

  


“Do you think we convinced him?”

“No.” Nail was staring down across the street where Piccolo’s home was from their window. “He’s a stubborn one. We won’t be able to sway him. At least, not the way we’ve been trying to so far.”

“So what do we do now?”

“We may have to force ourselves on him.”

Dende squirmed in his seat.

“It’s for his own good, and you know it.”

“I know,” Dende said solemnly, eyes trained on the floor.

“But both of us aren’t going to be enough. You sensed it too, right? That Namek is really strong… If we’re going to get what we want and_ need_, we might have to compromise. Pirina and Saonel aren’t stronger than him, but if we joined forces, we have a better chance. We just help them them get what they want, and we can get what we want…”

Dende looked up at his mate, a glimmer in his dark orbs. “I don’t mind sharing him with that couple, I think the four of us is enough to box him in…”

“That’s what I’m hoping for. But he’s an exceptionally strong hybrid, that Piccolo… Saonel, Pirina, and I are arguably the best warrior Nameks this town has, but there’s a chance that we still might not be enough to subdue him… We don’t have much of a choice though, it’s the only chance we’ve got at the moment…”

“It’s a feasible plan… Don’t forget that I’m also perhaps the best Namekian mage around. With my mystic powers, we might actually pull it off… And finally have a child of our own…” Dende said, sounding genuinely optimistic. Then, with twinkling eyes, he added, “Maybe our child will have his eyes – doesn’t he have the most amazing blue eyes, Nail-san?”

Nail said nothing; he continued to stare outside their window.

“I want to have a baby with his eyes…”

“And we will… Soon.” Nail walked over to where his mate was perched on a duvet.

“So, will we impregnate him after Saonel and Pirina? Or do we get to go first…?” Dende pulled his mate down to stick his tongue inside Nail’s mouth. After their tongues have fenced for some moments, he leaned back and purred, “I wish we could go first…”

“It’ll depend on who manages to overpower him first. But there are advantages to going in second…”

Their tongues sparred a little more before Dende finally asked what he couldn’t figure out in his mind, “Such as?”

“Mn, he’ll be docile by then…”

“Mm, I’d like that.” Dende shivered at the prospect. Then giggled as his lover licked at his antennae. “Shame that he wouldn’t listen to reason… I would have wanted him to submit to us willingly.”

“He is a proud fool who will soon learn the err of his ways.”

“How many eggs are we going to put inside him? I hope Saonel and Pirina don’t make him too pregnant…”

“Well, if they don't we definitely will,” Nail whispered huskily, moaning as his partner groped him and felt him hardening even more.

“Wow. You’re really excited to knock him up, Nail-san.”

“So are you.”

“Ah!” Dende moaned as Nail grabbed the bulge in-between his legs over his tunic and pants. “Oh, Nail-san… I really wish I was born a hermaphrodite instead… That way, we wouldn’t have to rely on another Namek for a child…”

“We can also try to make one asexually…”

“But it wouldn’t be the same… Mmm…” Dende whined as Nail continued to rub his growing sex.

“We won’t need him once we have enough children…”

“Still. It makes me so jealous… He’s such a beautiful Namek. I can tell how badly you want to knock him up.”

“I am being driven by our natural urge to mate, and he is a fine hermaphrodite… He smells like a flower in fresh bloom… It’s true that I want to fertilize many eggs in him, but I don’t desire him as a mate…”

“I’m happy to know that, but I still can’t help feeling jealous… Piccolo is stunning… But once we deposit our seed in him, this feeling will pass, right?” Dende cooed as he stroked his mate more fervently. “You’ll go back to thinking that I’m the most beautiful Namek of all again, won’t you?”

“Haah, y-yes… Until we want another child, I suppose…” Nail was panting by now. “For now… we’re bound to him whether we like it or not…”

Dende bent down to uncover his mate’s fully erect penis and quickly engulfed it in his mouth. Nail grunted loudly for some seconds, enjoying the feel of his partner’s wetness around him as he was sucked fervidly; before he himself twisted around to simultaneously return the favour…

They enjoyed the way they had intercourse with each other, as they always have. But in their minds, they both couldn’t wait to mutually inject as much of their seed into Piccolo and start making their own babies.

  


**-x- **

  


Saonel and Pirina lived right next to Piccolo. They, like Nail and Dende, were asexual males who have been waiting for the perfect hermaphroditic Namek to bear their offspring. But unlike Nail and Dende, they have been waiting for far longer…

When Piccolo first moved in, Pirina was tending to his and Saonel’s garden. He rushed out to help Piccolo move in some furniture he had just bought. It was at that moment that he caught a whiff of Piccolo’s fragrance. He had never felt so drawn to mate with another all his life. He knew instantly that the Namek they had been waiting for has finally arrived.

Saonel had scented Piccolo on his husband and he felt exactly the same way. After they had helped Piccolo with the rest of his belongings, they didn’t waste time beating around the bush.

“You’re a hermaphrodite,” Saonel said as they were having a round of refreshing Ajisa-infused water. They had just finished all the heavy lifting and were settled around Piccolo’s living room.

Piccolo merely grunted.

“And a virgin too,” Pirina chimed in, his teeth bared in a wide and somewhat lecherous smile.

“How do you know that?” Piccolo blurted out, instantly disconcerted. He had intended to keep that little bit of information to himself for as long as he could.

“It’s your smell,” Saonel provided. “Didn’t you know it? Virgin hermaphrodite Nameks smell like sweet nectar to us; you’re like a flower begging to be pollinated.”

Piccolo flushed.

“You _do_ want to be impregnated, don’t you? Why else would you have come here?”

“What are you saying, Sao! Of course, he does! I mean, what hermaphrodite Namek doesn’t want to be filled with babies, right? It’s the reason they exist in the first place!” Pirina laughed jovially.

It was stupid, Piccolo had to admit. He came to the city to live a “normal Namekian life” – whatever the heck that was. He had only read the detailed explanation of what exactly it was in his Uncle Kami’s letter when he was already there and there wasn’t much he could do about it anymore. So he decided that he would just keep to himself; he had zero interest in fraternizing with anyone.

“Ahh, Piri, vulgar as ever.”

“I’m just saying it like it is…”

“Forgive him, Piccolo-san. He’s just really excited because we have been dying to have cute little baby Nameks of our own, but we didn’t want to have eggs asexually and so we decided to wait for the perfect surrogate mother. And all of a sudden, here you are! You dropped into our laps like a bundle from heaven. It’s all very fortuitous, really.”

“No.” Piccolo abruptly stood up and made his way to the door, meaning to usher his neighbours out. “I’m not interested.”

Pirina only stared at him, incredulous.

“Oh,” Saonel looked apologetic. “We may have dropped the bomb too harshly there, Piri… Maybe we should have gone easier on Piccolo here, he’s clearly that innocent.”

“I’m not—”

“Aw, c’mon, buddy!” Pirina sauntered over to where Piccolo was standing and gave him a hearty slap on the back. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of, it’s just the way we Nameks procreate, I didn’t mean to come on too strong.”

“Please leave.”

  


…

  
  
“I know hermaphrodites tend to play hard to get, but we’ve practically been begging him for weeks now! Just how much wooing is that virginal prude of a Namek going to require?”

Saonel chuckled as Pirina gave him a playful bite to the neck. “That virginal prudishness is what makes him so mouth-watering! You refused to mate with all the hermaphrodites who practically offered themselves up to us because you thought they were too easy, remember?”

Pirina merely scoffed.

“All of this hard work is going to make the conquest all the more sweeter in the end. You know what they say about hybrid Nameks with prized genes… Well, I reckon, that Piccolo must have genes of a god! He looks and smells absolutely divine! I’m not at all that surprised that he’s more conservative about sex than normal. A truly special breed like him doesn’t need to mix it up with boring ‘humdrum’ Nameks like us.”

“I know that, Sao! But I can’t wait forever.” The larger of the two emphasized his point by grinding his massive and rock-hard cock against his mate’s groin, earning him a groan of pleasure. “My body won’t stop being primed since the day I first scented him, it’s pure torture!”

“Yes, I can see, or rather, _feel_ that,” the smaller of the two gasped as his own length was grabbed and fondled. “We just have to wait for his cycle to reach its climax and with a little ‘convincing’, his own heat will be triggered… haaah, that’s all. Patience, big fella, patience!”

“Easy for you to say! Haven’t we waited too long already??” Pirina practically whined as he unwrapped his mate’s sex from its clothing and hungrily slobbered it.

“Ahh! Whoa! P-Piri!” Before Saonel could get another word out, he was taken in one thrust and being pounded violently. “Uggh! Ohhh, shit! Ahhh!”

“I want to fuck that stuck-up little virgin so bad, and I won’t stop even if he snivels and begs! Not until his belly is ready to pop!”

“Ohhhh!!” Saonel chuckled breathless. “That’s what I love about you, Piri! You’re a ruthless brute!”

“Is that all you love about me?”

“Ahh! Y-your dick, I really love your dick…! Ugghhh! So thick and rough, s-so good!!!”

The praise was all Pirina needed for his pace to max out to a maddening speed.

“P-Piri!!! I’m… haah-haah, nnggh—coming!!! Aaaahhh!!!”

Globs and globs of cum filled Saonel until his body could take no more. Foamy white semen gushed out of his rear in a lumpy mess as he lay there sated and panting, feeling full to his neck with his partner’s seed.

“I wonder… how good it must feel… to get sexually pregnant…” Saonel said when his body finally came down from the high. 

“Mn?”

“It just occurred to me… What if, we don’t wait for Piccolo's cycle to maturate and just try inducing it ourselves instead?”

“I’m listening.” Pirina leaned up on one elbow with a naughty smirk on his face.

“We know that hermaphrodite Nameks won’t get pregnant no matter how much they copulate, unless they’re ovulating. So maybe if we arouse him enough… like really_ really_ get him worked up, his mind will trigger his own heat from all the pleasure… We can ask the old geezer up in the mountains if he has anything that could bring it about as well. I heard that other couples use a kind of serum or herb to induce their surrogate Namek’s mating cycle… If that’s true, then it just might work.”

“I say it’s worth a shot.” Pirina grinned toothily. “Even if it doesn’t, it’ll still be a lot of fun playing with him.”

“Dende came over the other day asking us if we’ve made a move on Piccolo as well. They’re willing to help us out.”

“Heh! Vultures waiting to dive in after we’ve made the kill…”

“I don’t think it’s a bad idea. They might be useful, you know… In case Piccolo proves to be even stronger than he looks.”

“We don’t need them! I can handle that towering twig singlehandedly!”

“He’s lean, but his muscles are toned as hell. Obviously, a fighter who went through some type of intense martial arts discipline all his life. You could tell by the way he stands—the way he carries himself in general. That’s why he’s tougher than most hermaphrodites we’ve encountered so far. He knows he can handle himself in a pinch.”

“That doesn’t mean he’s stronger than me. He’s not the only one who knows how to fight!”

“Yeah, but you couldn’t take on Slugg in a brawl. You tried. And we both know how that turned out.”

Pirina’s face turned as violet as a grape’s. “That’s because that outsider Slugg’s a junkie. Pumps himself full of forbidden power-up potions. Without those, I can beat him, easy!”

“Maybe. But Piccolo easily kicked his powered-up junkie ass many times.”

The bigger of the two wasn’t ready with a comeback to that. His eyes slightly bulged and his jaw fell open. “Are you pulling my leg? He can’t be that strong? That frail little thing?”

Saonel’s brows went up a notch and stayed there, his lips pressed into a thin line. “He’s a super hybrid who was raised in a temple with both a mage and a warrior’s discipline. Mass or size have nothing to do with strength and skill, you know that.”

Pirina shook his head in disbelief. “Okay, I get your point. But wait, so this… showdown with Slugg actually happened? When was this?”

“Slugg was a former disciple of the same temple, apparently. He got kicked out for misdemeanour among other things. Worst of it was trying to kill Piccolo – not once, but many times during their training and outside of it; got some really fierce competitive history and bad blood between them. Basically, Slugg blames Piccolo for never managing to instate himself as the best and for eventually getting banished. He’s been wanting revenge for what happened ever since.”

“And how do you know all this?” Pirina said after letting his jaw hang agape for some seconds.

“The barkeep outside of town told me. Slugg is a regular there, and is apparently a really chatty drunk.”

“Okay, fine. So maybe we do need all the help we can get. We can’t mess up this time, we might not get another chance.”

“My thoughts exactly.”

  


_ **-** _ **x-**

  


Piccolo had reached his limit. He needed a break. He didn’t need all the harassment and unsolicited courtship, he just wanted to be allowed to live peacefully, _in solitude_. Why won’t they leave him alone? Never having known any other Namek nor any other life apart from what he’s lived with in the temple, he had known that normal Nameks from the city were different, but he had no idea that they could act so aggressively when when they wanted to mate.

He stared at the full moon outside his window, feeling nostalgia for the quietude and serenity of his birthplace up in the mountains. It was harsh, the way his father and uncle sent him away so suddenly just because they deemed him sexually mature. He may have been born a hermaphrodite but he had no desire to mate or be impregnated. Selfish as it may sound, he was simply being true to himself.

  


‘_Our race need__s__ hermaphrodites like __him.’_

‘_But Piccolo is not like other Nameks…’_

  


  


His uncle had tried in vain, to get him to remain in the temple, but his father would not have it. It crushed his heart to have to leave; he was happy there. It was a mistake and a real injustice to him, but according to the ways of Nameks, it was just the way things were. Something that Piccolo had never subscribed to…

The moon was so big and bright; so round and perfect that it was almost hypnotic to look at._ Perhaps a cold night bath under the full moon will help…_

When he lived in the temple, they bathed outdoors in nature, under the skies and stars. There was a waterfall in the spring where they not only cleansed themselves physically but also spiritually – meditating for hours on end, which the ascetic hermit Nameks believed to also purify not only their bodies, but especially their minds and souls. Longing to feel some semblance of home in his new environment, he gave in and headed out the lake a stone’s throw away from his backyard porch.

Being in water soothed him. He loved listening to the sound of water cascading down into a steady rumble, and that along with the ambient flowing and trickling sounds somehow always silenced everything else with its harmonic chaos. Piccolo stripped naked and submerged himself in the chest-deep body of water. Icicles prickled his skin but he wasn’t perturbed the slightest, in fact, he even relished it, accustomed to such freezing bathing conditions. Closing his eyes, he welcomed the coldness seeping into his veins and sighed deeply as he was instantly transported to the waterfall back in the temple where he had a peaceful life with not a single woe…

_It was a snowy day in February. He was training himself to get stronger by meditating in the middle of the frozen lake when a violent blizzard hit the mountain out of nowhere. He didn’t remember much of what happened after. He remained in his spot trying to brave the storm, but he couldn’t outlast the fury of mother nature, and soon, he felt his body becoming one with the ice. The last thing he remembered before succumbing to the elements was the swirling white mist against the gloomy grey skies… And the image of an Earthling boy with big brown eyes riding a cloud peering down worriedly at him… _

Although, he was convinced that the last part with the boy was a dream, when he woke up wrapped in several blankets inside a warm cave with a crackling bonfire and a lot of spare firewood, he couldn’t find any other explanation for his rescue…

It’s been almost five years since that strange encounter had occurred, and he’s never told anyone about it. But even after so long, he didn’t know why could not forget that boy’s face…

The memory was particularly vivid whenever he was submerged in freezing water out in the wilderness… So absorbed in the blissful waking dream, that Piccolo had not at all noticed a large figure standing behind him by the embankment, watching him intently—hungrily—as it ceremoniously peeled off its garments one by one, until it loomed over his prone unsuspecting form, completely naked…

  


**To be continued…**

**Author's Note:**

> **Dragon Ball/Z/GT/Xenoverse/Super**/etc. belong to their respective owners. I own nothing except this derivative fanwork which I do not profit from.
> 
> * * *
> 
> (2017/02/09 - 2019/10/01)


End file.
